Lunchtime
by taikodrum
Summary: AoKuro. In which lunchtime is when one should be enjoying eating meals, not hiding behind the bushes.


**LUNCHTIME**

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke  
**Pairing:** Aomine/Kuroko, GoM/Kuroko  
**Summary:** In which lunchtime is when one should be enjoying eating meals, not hiding behind the bushes.

**Notes:** I can't believe I wrote this much. I might be writing a sequel for this one. Also, English isn't my first language so there might be mistakes. This is set during their second year in Teiko. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

Lunchtime. The short-lived freedom for students to finally get out of their cages and eat the delicious food that awaited them.

Aomine stretched and yawned, ready to join with the rest of the student body.

That was when the classroom nearly burst and a certain annoying blonde emerged, shouting the ridiculous nickname as if it was the end of the world (which probably was for the model).

If it were a different place and everyone saw _the_Kise Ryota with tears pouring out of his eyes like waterfalls, they would have probably tried to clean their eyeballs ten times just to make sure that it was the same person.

But since everyone in Teiko got used to the blonde, it became a...normal sight.

Before Aomine could even react, another figure appeared at the door. The ominous aura forming around the person barely made him realize it was Momoi. She marched towards him. He panicked inside, knowing full well what would happen when she was in one of her moods. He learned it the hard way.

When she abruptly stopped few inches away from his desk, he almost squeaked. Almost.

Because real men don't squeak.

The aura was gone but her eyes were still furrowed. He then noticed that her lips were quivering and seconds later, tears started to fall as well.

Aomine looked at his two friends, bewildered. What was he, their mother?

"As expected, this is where Ryota and Satsuki had gone," a smooth voice interrupted.

This time, not one, not two but three people stepped inside the classroom: Akashi, Midorima, and Murasakibara, a bag of chips in his hands.  
_  
Munch munch._ "Akachin is amazing." _Munch munch._

"Atsushi, don't eat while talking."

_Munch._ "Mmkay." _Munch munch.  
_  
The ace's eyebrow twitched. Why were they suddenly appearing in _his_classroom of all places?

His classmates had long stayed away from the door, fearing what would appear next. Probably none since there was nothing could ever be more terrifying than the captain of the basketball club himself.

"What the hell is going on here?" Aomine asked, not one to keep his patience.

Midorima pushed up his glasses. "We're in a crisis. Also, the lucky item for today is a silver spoon," he said, holding up said item. He seemed proud and happy that he had it. It was an achievement that absolutely had nothing to do with the situation.

"What crisis?"

"WHAT!" The crying mess that was crumpled on the floor suddenly stood up. "Aominecchi, you don't know? How could you?"

"Hah?"

"I can't believe Dai-chan wouldn't care this much!" Momoi joined the blonde in protest.

"Insensitive ganguro!" Kise added.

"Oi, Kise. Who are you calling ganguro?"

"It probably has something to do with your skin."

"No one asked you!"

_Munch munch._ "Ganguro." _Munch._

"Stop calling me that!"

"Everyone, be quiet." And the world hushed, even the microorganisms found in every single thing in the planet stilled for a moment.

Satisfied, Akashi turned to Aomine, smilling innocently at him.

The ace shuddered inwardly. Something bad was bound to happened whenever Akashi and the word innocent were put in the same sentence.

"Daiki, never I would have imagined that you would be this ignorant."

"Uh..."

"Never mind that. Shintaro, Atsushi, grab Daiki and let's all head out."

In a flash, Murasakibara and Midorima were in each of his side and grabbed his arms.

"W-Wait, what―!"

"We have an important task to do," was the simple answer he got.

With that, the Generation of Miracles headed out, dragging a half-struggling and half-yelping—no, he wasn't yelping. Real men don't yelp—Aomine with his classmates looking at him with pity.

Poor guy.

―

Aomine didn't know what was more wrong in this situation.

The rest of the team, including himself, crouching behind the bushes just to spy the fidgeting girl not too far away from their position?

Or the team not trying hard to be inconspicuous with all of them holding branches to make themselves more invisible?

Some students kept giving odd looks in their general direction, while others tried—really, really tried—to ignore them while eating their meals. It was a known fact that the legendary team were geniuses in basketball and not in the art of stealth.

It was indeed a miracle that the girl they were spying on hadn't noticed them yet. That, and she was too nervous to look around her surroundings. She kept looking down at the grass.

Speaking of invisible, he hadn't seen Kuroko around. Usually, the teal-haired boy would be with the rest of them no matter how weird that situation would be. Maybe he knew something like this would happen and managed to escape.

Aomine couldn't help but think how lucky Kuroko was.

"Ah!" Kise suddenly spoke up. Everyone glared at him for being so loud but the blonde didn't notice this as he was too focused on the girl. "The watch she's wearing was the same brand as the one I modeled for last week."

He said this while grinning stupidly at everyone.

Midorima pushed his glasses for the umpteenth time of the day, the silver spoon glinting evilly for some reason. "Are you an idiot?"

"Eh?" The blonde only stared at them.

"Kichan, we're in an important mission here!"

_Munch munch._"Minechin is showing off again."

"Ryota, I'll double your training."

"I'M SORRY AKASHICCHI!" Kise screeched.

Aomine stayed in his quiet little corner. Weren't they supposed to be watching quietly?

That was when he saw it.

"Eh?"

The commotion behind the bushes stopped and turned to the girl they were originally spying on. She a faint blush tinting her cheeks, with a nervous smile on her face. But Aomine's eyes weren't on her. They were on the one standing before her.

"Tetsu?"

Yes. It was none other than Kuroko Tetsuya himself.

Seeing his partner and the still flustered girl, Aomine then realized that it wasn't an ordinary meet up.

It was going to be a confession.

Kise suddenly stood up and started to shout, "Kurokocchi—mmph!" Many hands shot up to immediately grab Kise and pull him down.

"Quiet Kichan, you're giving our position away!" Momoi whispered harshly.

"Maybe if I'll end his life right here, then it'll make things easier." Akashi smiled eerily, holding Midorima's lucky item.

At this, Kise started to panic.

"Akashi, please give the silver spoon back. I don't want blood spilled on it."

_Crunch crunch crunch cruch!  
_  
Aomine, on the other hand, ignored the screams of agony and just stared at the scene. Surprised would be an understatement to describe what he was feeling.

Kuroko was invisible, everyone—even fellow teammates and club members—would always yelp in surprise whenever the phantom sixth player announced his presence to them. And for this girl to notice Kuroko...

His thoughts stopped when he heard the girl fumbled for words. Then she had enough confidence to say it.

"I like you. Will you go out with me?"

Somewhere inside, Aomine felt envy for the girl.

Why?

He couldn't understand.

He should be happy, he said to himself.

It's a good thing right? He should support him, right?

Besides, Kuroko knew how to treat a girl decently compared to the rest of them. It was proven when he and Momoi went on a date (which was only a friendly one in Kuroko's part).

But why did this bother him?

It didn't bother him when Momoi told him in glee that she was going out with Kuroko.

Or when Kise kept hugging the invisible boy.

Or when Murasakibara gave his share of sweets to Kuroko.

Or when Midorima and Kuroko would be stuck together in the library and read books.

Or when Akashi would praise Kuroko's with a pat on the head.

So why now?

He looked up and saw the corners of Kuroko's lips quirk up.

No, it did bother him.

It bothered him a whole lot.

Before anyone else took notice of him, he was the first. He was the first friend. The first to see Kuroko's small smile. The first to walk home with. The first to eat ice cream with.

The image of that girl (or anyone for that matter) standing beside Kuroko, smiling at each other, was something he couldn't bare to see.

He wanted to be the one to see those small smiles, walk side by side with him, eat ice cream with, and play basketball even when the sun had finally set.

He didn't want to miss a single moment with him and savor every second of it.

So when Kuroko slightly opened his mouth to give his answer, Aomine couldn't take what his answer would be.

"TETSU!"

What he expected were hands grabbing him and voices threatening for being loud.

What he didn't expect was a pair of surprised teal orbs staring back at him. That, and the arm he was holding tightly, as if he didn't want to let go.

Aomine raised his hands and screamed. He froze at first and started walking away to a random direction, stiffed like a robot.

The girl just stood there, not understand what just happened.

After watching Aomine's retreating figure in a long while, Kuroko turned back to the girl and gave a polite bow.

"Thank you. I appreciate hearing those words from you but I have to decline," he said.

"Ah, I see," the girl, sounding disappointed. Well, she tried. "Is there someone...you like?"

The answer she received was a smile that struck her heart once more. The same smile she'd seen before—the one reserved for a very special person. She couldn't help but feel envious.

What a lucky guy.

―

Meanwhile...

Midorima was wiping stains of blood from the silver spoon while Murasakibara opened another bag of chips and started munching on them.

"Akachin, what should we do?"

Akashi looked thoughtful for a second. "Tetsuya declined so everything is all right."

He purposely ignored the corpse whose soul was leaking out of his mouth.

Momoi gave a sigh of relief at the news. Kuroko was safe. Then she looked around, remembering something.

"Where's Dai-chan?"

―

Aomine sat in one dark corner, the incident from earlier kept repeating inside his head.

What did I do? Would I still be able to look at him in the eye? What should I say next time I see him? Did he think I'm weird? Is he mad at him?

He clutched his head and screamed.

The poor boy neither heard the school bell nor his growling stomach.


End file.
